Temple Times
by JediBarrissOffee
Summary: Barriss Offee's Point of View of life as a jedi. Who knows what'll happen...
1. Chapter 1

Temple Times

Summary: Barriss Offee's Point of View at the Jedi Temple. The chaos, the drama, and the oh so awesome pranks on the masters…

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars, or any of its characters.

* * *

Barriss waited for him to strike. He was waiting with his lightsaber held at a form III position. When he didn't make the move, she charged. He jumped out of the way, as she swung. Her blue lightsaber missed by only inches. She swung around, and dodged as he sliced at her feet. Barriss flipped over him and did a sideswipe at his own feet. He jumped, just in the knick of time, and she missed. They both paused. Then, without warning, he leaped swinging at her. She tried to doge but was just a little too late. He had hit her robes, right at the fastening point, and they fell to the floor.

"Ew, you sicko pervert!" Barriss yelled trying to recover the fallen garment, with little luck.

"What? You should've been faster. Plus, It's not like you weren't wearing anything underneath. You got the weird outfit you wear all the time." He smirked as she grabbed the robe and stomped off toward the two masters watching from the sidelines.

One of these masters had bright red hair, and a short beard. He was wearing the usual Jedi robes. The other was wearing dark robes, and a Mirialan headdress. She had tattoos going down her chin. She also had green skin. The red head was Obi-wan Kenobi, and the green one was Luminara Unduli.

"Yes, Anakin, Can't you keep yourself under control? A few more inches and that outfit could've come off too." Obi-wan was teasing his padawan.

"Master! Seriously?! I would never!" He was growing frustrated.

"Oh really now?" Barriss thought this would be a good time to get revenge.

"You know I wouldn't do that."

"I don't know Anakin, you certainly looked like you were aiming." Luminara was speaking now.

"Oh, come on not you too! I've had enough of this, I'm out of here." He stormed out of the room.

"Well, I'd better go get him; Force knows what he'll get himself into _this_ time." Obi-wan walked out of the room after his padawan.

Luminara sighed, "Well, there goes the rest of the morning's training."

"What are we going to do now master? Can we get something to eat?" They started for the door.

"You're always eating, how about we go to one of the temple gardens?" She suggested.

"Or, we could go to get a cheeseburger somewhere." Barriss wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Barriss, I think we should go to the gardens. You need to work on your meditation skills." Luminara calmly said. That was on thing Barriss didn't like about her master. She always kept her cool. ALWAYS. Barriss sighed and gave in to her master's reasoning.

They decided, well Luminara decided, that they would go the room of a thousand fountains. They sat on one of the benches scattered throughout the garden.

"Okay, I want you to meditate for; oh I'll say ten minutes." Luminara said.

"Really? That's It?" Barriss thought she was going to have it easy, that is, until she actually started to meditate. At first, it _was_ easy, but then after a minute Barriss could hear something crunching. She opened her eyes and looked around. Her master was eating out of a bag of chips.

"What gives?" She was still hungry and here's her master, munching on chips while she's trying to meditate.

"Hmm?" Luminara looked over to her padawan, who had stopped meditating.

"You! You're eating chips!" Barriss stared at her master as if she had some abnormal growth in the middle of her forehead.

"Yes? Is that a problem?"

"Yes, I'm trying to concentrate, and I'm hungry."

"Well, concentrate, and after your done meditating, we can go get something to eat."

With an annoyed sigh, Barriss returned to her meditating, ignoring her masters munching. After another few minutes, there was yet another distraction. Her master was now poking her in the shoulder. She tried hard to concentrate, but eventually could take no more.

"_What _are you doing?!" She stared at her master.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you poking me?"

"I'm not poking you." She continued to tap her padawan's shoulder.

"Urg, I swear…" She went on trying to meditate. She finally made it through the ten minutes, and was about to explode when she was done.

"Now was that so hard?" Luminara was acting as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Was that so hard? Are you serious master? What the heck is wrong with you? You need to go the med bay. Get you head checked." Barriss got up from her meditative position, and started to walk towards the door to the temple interior.

"I was testing you." Luminara went after her padawan.

"Testing me?"

"Yes, I was testing your ability of keeping your focus, which needs work."

"You have got to be kidding me…"

* * *

So that's chapter one. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Temple Times

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars, or any of its characters.

* * *

After the meditation session, Barriss and Luminara decided to head for the food court. The large room was almost empty. The only other people in there were Mace Windu, his padawan Ani, and the cook. The lack of people was probably a result of the fact that it was only about ten. That didn't stop Barriss from getting a cheeseburger. She decided to sit down next to Ani. They were both about the same age and had one thing in common: They loved to pull pranks on their masters.

"Hey what's up?" Barriss asked.

"Not much, I just finished an hour of lightsaber training. How bout you?"

"I just finished ten minutes of meditating. It was not easy."

"What? Ten minutes is like a walk in the park. I usually get an hour."

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but then, my master decides to start annoying the crap outa me…" She looked around; to make sure her master didn't hear that. She didn't.

"Really? That sound like it sucked… So any good ideas for pranks?" She said the last sentence quietly.

"Nope. You?"

"No, but I pulled a good one on my master earlier today. Okay, so he's sitting there reading that newsletter thingy that he gets from the counsel, and I grab this paper bag I found, stuff it as much as I can with trash, and soak it in bantha crap. I come back about two hour later, and to my luck, he's still there reading. So, I fish out this bag full of Force knows what, using the Force of course, and I chuck it at him. Direct hit. Right on top of the head. He was so mad. He's going to smell like a dumpster for weeks!"

"Nice, where did you get bantha crap at?"

"You do not want to know…"

Barriss suddenly thought she smelled well, she didn't know what it was, but it STINKED. Mace Windu sat down next to his padawan, who was trying to plug her nose.

"Sorry, but if you think it's funny to throw stink bombs, then your going to have to smell them." With that, he started eating his lunch.

A few moments later, Luminara came too. "Barriss, I was wondering if you think it would be a good idea to go with Obi-wan and Anakin on a mission. They should be leaving…" She made a strange face, "What is that smell?" Then, as if on cue, both padawans busted out laughing. Mace just sank in his seat.

"What's so funny?" They laughed even harder. Mace could take no more.

"Enough! Padawan, go to your quarters!" Ani sadly sulked out of the room.

"Seriously though, what is that smell?" Barriss had to try extremely hard not to start laughing again.

Mace sighed, "I'll tell you later." He grabbed what was left of his lunch, and followed his padawan.

"Once again, we have been abandoned in the midst of a conversation." Luminara sighed and sat down to eat. The rest of the meal was spent in silence.

After lunch, they went back to their quarters. Luminara set about to checking the holo-directory for any missions. Barriss decided to watch.

"What's that?"

"A data file."

"Oh."

Five minutes later.

"What's that?"

"A map of Felucia."

"How about that?"

"A starspeeder"

"And that?"

"Barriss. Please? I'm trying to work."

"Sorry."

One minute later.

"What's THAT?"

Luminara was growing irritated "My hand, now stop asking questions." She continued to access files for a few more minutes.

"What's that?"

"A HOLOGRAM! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Luminara finally broke.

Barriss added this to the list of things that irritated her master. She stood up, headed toward the door, and decided to go find one of her friends.

"I'm going out." She called out toward her master, who just waved her off.

Barriss walked throughout the temple looking all over for one of her friends. Ani was probably stuck in her quarters due to that nice prank, but there was still Aayla, Anakin, and Shaak. Then again, Shaak was really her master's friend but Barriss thought she was pretty cool. She looked around for someone. She saw Obi-wan, he was carrying a holocron. Why not?

"Hey, Master Kenobi, what's up?"

"Hmm?" He looked up from his holocron, "Oh, I'm just looking for a file of mine."

"Oh, sounds… fun." She lied.

"Oh, by the way, has your master come up with an answer for the mission?"

"What mission- oh that one, uhh I don't know, but she's in our quarters. Be careful, she's on the holo-directory… She's very irritable at the time…"

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." He walked off in the direction of Barriss and Luminara's quarters.

_Now what to do?_

She walked off in the direction of Shaak's quarters.

* * *

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Temple Times

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars. The genius George Lucas does.

* * *

Barriss wondered aimlessly around the temple until she came upon Shaak's quarters. She knocked on the door, and Shaak answered.

"Hello Barriss, Is there something I can do for you?" She asked, quite confused.

"No, I'm just bored, so I decided to see what you were doing."

"Hmm, well I was going over some of the various meeting plans for the council, but I guess I could take a break for a while."

"Okay. So do you want to, uhh, lemme see…" Barriss was at a loss for activities.

"We could enter into one of the sparring tournaments." Shaak said.

"Cool! Let's do that!"

"Okay, just let me get my lightsaber." Shaak disappeared into her quarters, and returned a minute later. "Ready, let's go."

They made their way down to one of the many training areas. The one they were going to was the biggest. At the front of the arena was Plo Koon sitting at a table with a clipboard.

"Hello, are going to enter the tournament?" He asked.

"Yes, we are, do we sign up here?" Shaak said.

"Uh, you do, but Barriss would have to sign up on this one," He pulled out another clipboard, "because she's still a padawan."

"Okay." She signed the first clipboard, and waited while Barriss signed the other.

After that was finished, she and Barriss split up into the two groups of random Jedi. One was for masters and Knights, while the other was for padawans. Barriss looked around, there were about twenty padawans competing so far, and there would probably be more. There was definitely enough space for at least two or three sparring matches to be going on at once. The room was huge. There was nothing in the way on the floor, and above there were balconies from which people could watch. It was quite noisy; everybody was talking to someone.

"Okay, everybody, get situated." Plo had left his first post, and was now speaking above the noise, which quieted down quite a bit.

"Thank you. Now welcome to the lightsaber sparring tournament. Today we have twelve knights, four masters, and twenty-three padawans competing. The knights and Masters will be competing separate from the padawans, as always. I shall be in charge of the Knights and Masters, while Master Drallig shall be in charge of the padawans. Now, without further ado, let the tournaments BEGIN!" Everyone cheered. Master Drallig led the padawans to the edge of the arena, and started pairing them up to fight against each other. Barriss was to go against Whie Malreaux for the first fight. After four other pairs, it was their turn.

Both padawans stepped out into the center of the arena, and ignited their lightsabers. Barriss held hers in a form III stance. Whie held his in a different stance, form IV.

"Okay, Now Begin!" Master Drallig shouted.

The two padawans circled each other, and when nothing else happened, Barriss made the first move. She ran at him, and did a simple uppercut, but Whie dodged and swiveled around a swung a Barriss's back. She dodged, just in time, and flipped over him and attempted to do a slam maneuver, but he jumped and flew to the right, slicing out with his lightsaber as he did so. Barriss barely made it out of the way, before he got up and threw his lightsaber at her, using the force to bring it back to him. Barriss stopped moving all together in awe of this tactic, and before she knew it, he had his lightsaber pointing at her neck. Her lightsaber deactivated.

"Yield." He said, not moving his lightsaber.

Barriss thought about it. If she yielded, she would be knocked out of the tournament. She kept thinking for a few more minutes when a brilliant plan hit her.

"Yield!" He said growing impatient.

"Oh really?" Barriss smirked, and appeared to pass out, falling over in such a manner that Whie's lightsaber didn't cut her. He immediately deactivated his weapon, and went to see if Barriss was okay. Much to his disadvantage, she rolled out of the way and reactivated her own weapon, and within a minute, had him in a head hold, with her lightsaber slanted horizontally over his neck.

"Yield." She said.

Whie, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out of this one, yielded.

"Spar end! Barriss Offee is the victor." Master Drallig announced. Barriss walked over to the group.

Within the next hour, Barriss fought three other Padawans, and was in the final round.

_Yeah, If only my master could see this! _

Barriss stepped back into the center of the arena for the last time. Her opponent was a human female that had red hair, and green eyes. She was wearing cargo pants, and the traditional padawan robes.

"Okay, Final Round! The winner of this match wins the tournament! Barriss Offee vs. Nakomi Arkive. BEGIN!"

The two padawans ignited their lightsabers, and to Barriss's surprise, her opponent held her lightsaber in a reverse grip form V shien stance. _Now that's different… _She went into her form III stance, and hoped that this girls fighting style wasn't too different, for Barriss wasn't familiar with reverse grip. Nakomi was the first to make a move this time, and she leaped, spinning, at Barriss. "HOLY CRAP!!!" She dived for cover, and slid across the floor. By the time she recovered and got up, Nakomi was on the offensive again. She flipped over Barriss, and attempted an advanced uppercut. Barriss dodged this, and took her chance. She went on the offensive, but Nakomi kept blocking every single attack. They continued to fight for about five more minutes, when Barriss began to tire. She used the Force, and leaped to the far side of the arena. She began to catch her breath as her opponent Force dashed across the large room. Barriss, with newly gained energy, met her about halfway. Both girls were swinging their lightsabers at each other, and ended up plowing into the middle of the dueling arena for the knights and masters. The two dueling masters stopped all together, and stared at the two padawans. They were still battling furiously. Barriss flipped over Nakomi, and swung out, missing her my mere millimeters. The battle went on for another five minutes, both padawans jumping around, and trying their hardest to win. Then, Barriss slipped slightly on the slick floor, and Nakomi took her chance. She swiveled around Barriss and grabbed her from behind, using one arm to hold her, and the other to balance her lightsaber across Barriss's neck.

"Yield."

Barriss knew that she couldn't get away from this opponent, and deactivated her lightsaber, tossing down. Immediately Nakomi's grip let off, and she stepped back, deactivating her own lightsaber. The two padawans bowed to each other, and Barriss retrieved her lightsaber from the ground. She looked around, and found that they were in the middle of the Knight/Master arena, and that everyone was staring at them.

"Hehe, Sorry, Go on with your battle." Barriss saw Nakomi trying to make her way through the Masters, and ran to catch up.

"Hey, that was amazing! Where did you learn reverse grip Shien?"

"Huh? Oh, I learned that last year in lightsaber training with Master Yoda."

"But we don't- Wait, are you a padawan, or a youngling?" Barriss grew confused, because Nakomi looked at least fourteen.

"I'm a padawan, but only since a few months ago."

"Oh, who's your master?"

"Saras Loorne."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah. So who's your master?"

"Luminara Unduli."

"Is that the one with the spots on her face?"

"They're diamonds, and yes."

"So you're Barriss Offee. Hehe, your last name sounds like coffee."

"It's pronounced Oh-fee. Not Aw-fee."

"Oh… It's still strange."

"Well, I didn't choose it, so who cares." They both reached the rest of the Padawans at that time.

"So who won that one? I couldn't see you." Master Drallig asked.

"I did master." Nakomi said, without a hint of pride.

"Very well. The tournament champ is Nakomi Arkive." He announced. One by one, the padawans scattered. Barriss met up with Shaak at the entrance of the large room.

"So how did you do?" She asked.

"Not bad, second place. You?"

"Third. Oh well, how was I to know that both Mace, and Master Yoda were also competeing. You, though, put on quite a show." They started walking.

"Well, I didn't know we were in your guys' way. Sorry."

"No, don't be. We were done anyhow, you know, Master Yoda saw that."

"Oh did he?" Barriss turned slightly pink, if that's possible due to her yellow complexion.

"Yes he did. And I'm pretty sure he was impressed.

* * *

Okay so that's chapter three. Nakomi is one of my made up characters, and Ani, from that last chapter belongs to Jedi Ani Unduli.

Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Temple Times

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars, or any of its characters. So there!

* * *

Barriss and Shaak were walking down one of the many temple corridors, when they ran into Anakin. No seriously, he collided with Barriss.

"Anakin! Watch where you're going!" Barriss said.

"FINALLY!!! I've been looking all over for you! So have Obi-wan and your master!" He helped her up.

"What? Why?"

"Because! We have to get ready for the mission!"

"What mission? Where?"

"Just come on!" And with that, He led her towards her quarters.

"Well, I guess it's back to sorting through files…" Shaak made her way to her own quarters.

Barriss opened the door to her and her master's quarters. She was greeted by her master and Obi-wan.

"Finally! Where have you been padawan?!" Luminara was not exactly joyful.

"I went to the tournaments, I got second place! SECOND PLACE!!! You should've seen it!"

"That's good, but now you need to get ready, we're going on a mission to Shili with Obi-wan and Anakin."

"Cool, when are we leaving?"

"As soon as possible. Oh, and It's an undercover mission, so make sure your lightsaber is hidden."

"Okay." She went to her room and started packing various items that would be essential to the mission. Basically, her comlink, lightsaber holder, utility belt, and an extra outfit.

"I'm good." She entered the main room again, to find that everyone else also had their stuff.

"Then let's go." Obi-wan led the way to the republic ship, and within the hour, they had all gotten situated and were on rout to Shili.

Most of the ride was spent in silence, except when Anakin shot a rubber band he'd found at Barriss.

"Hey! What the heck?"

"Hm?" Anakin had turned around, and pretended that he'd done nothing.

"That's it!" Unlucky for him, Barriss always carried a stash of rubber bands in her utility belt, just incase things got boring. She shot one back at him. It hit him in the eye.

"OW!!! THAT HURT!" he grabbed the rubber band she'd shot, and flung it back, but she ducked and it hit Obi-wan instead.

"Who threw that?" He turned around and glared daggers at Anakin. He pointed to Barriss. She pointed back.

"Well, then I'll just settle this the hard way." He shot the rubber band back at Anakin, who had found more rubber bands, courtesy of Barriss dropping some. Before they knew it, it was WAR. Dead serious. There were rubber bands flying in every direction possible.

"ENOUGH!!! STOP THIS NONSENCE!!!" Luminara was turning red. Something that Barriss and the others didn't think possible. (green skin)

"Yes ma'am." Anakin squeaked.

Now, the rest of the ride was spent in silence, in fear of a volcanic eruption.

The group arrived at Shili in half an hour. They ate a quick lunch at a restraint they found, and checked into an inn. When they were settled in, Obi-wan suggested that they take a break for the rest of the day; therefore, they could get a fresh start in the morning. So, Barriss and Anakin decided to explore.

They went to a nearby pub(Anakin's idea), a city park, and just walked around. The day was going quite slow, so Barriss decided to state the obvious.

"There are A LOT of togrutas here."

"Gee, I wonder why. Honestly Barriss."

"What?! It's not like we have anything better to do!"

"Fine, you know what? I have an idea." He led her into one of the bar/grill type place and to the bar section.

"Where are you going?" She asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"I am going to try some of that Corelian ale that everyone talks about."

"You do know that's alcoholic, right?"

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?!" She stopped, and yelled.

"No, I just want to try this stuff, and keep it down, people are staring."

"Well, excuuuse me. I just don't want to end up in trouble with the Masters. So you're on your own."

* * *

The two togruta spies were in the bar and were planning to leave soon. Then, two suspicious looking beings entered the bar. One was a human male, the other being a Mirialan female.

"Hey, look at them, Dahj; don't they fit that description of some of the Jedi that were supposed to be here?"

"Hmm? What? Who?"

"You sleemo! I told you not to drink so much, and what do ya do? You drink too much."

"Whadaya mean? I'm not drun-"

"Shh, they're saying something." He interrupted.

The two listened to they're possible targets.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?!" The first and yelled.

"No, I just want to try this stuff, and keep it down, people are staring."

"Well, excuuuse me. I just don't want to end up in trouble with the Masters. So you're on your own."

The first, not drunk, spy looked at his partner.

"See what did I tell you?"

"Huh?"

"She said 'master'. Most teenage kids that come in here don't want to get in trouble with their PARENTS. Not their Master. MOST teenage kids don't HAVE Masters."

"Oohhh. Why didn't you say sooo?"

* * *

Hope you like It more to come soon! Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Temple Times

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WRAS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm done now.

* * *

Barriss pushed through a crowd of drunk togrutas, and made her way toward the door. She was going to go to the inn, and go to sleep. That would be nice. She was just about to go through the door, when a togruta blocked the way.

"Excuse me, can you please move?" She asked politely.

"No can do." He stood there with his arms crossed, like a guard.

"I need to leave, now please move."

"I said no. You're not going anywhere." Barriss assumed he was drunk.

"What? Seriously, go join your other drunk buddies."

"Are you deaf? I SAID NO!" He yelled in her face, his breath stunk.

"What is your problem?" She wasn't faded in the least.

"MY PROBLEM?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CANT HEAR WORTH A SHIT!!!" He was extremely angry now, and was about to maul the padawan.

"Your breath stinks."

"Oh, that's it little girl, you're coming with me!" He grabbed her arm, and pulled her out the door.

"HEY!!! LET GO OF ME YOU SLEEMO!!!" She struggled against his grasp, but he was much older and stronger than her. He led her to speeder, and threw her in the trunk.

Barriss was extremely confused, and squished. There was nothing else in he trunk, but it was still small all the same.

_Well this sucks… what the hell does this guy want with me anyway? I have got to get out of here… WAIT! I still have my lightsaber! Yes I'm saved!_

She tried to reach for her lightsaber, but due to the small space, she could not reach it. The speeder started up, and Barriss could here the man talking to someone. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but it took a little while. Eventually she felt the speeder shift slightly down, and decided that the man had gotten in.

Barriss was in the speeder for what felt like an hour, and eventually it hit something, causing a large jerk, which in turn made Barriss hit her head. She thought she heard the man yelling, but before she heard too much, she blacked out.

* * *

Obi-wan looked at his watch for the second time that minute; it said 10:54pm.

"This is exactly what happened on Ansion. I'm going to kill her when she gets back here. She is going to wish she never did this. Yes that's what I'll do; me and her will have a looooong talk when she gets back… But what if she doesn't come back? Then what'll happen? What could cause her to not come back? She might've gotten kidnapped! Or, worse…" Luminara was pacing around the room, and driving Obi-wan crazy.

"She'll come back don't worry, she probably got lost. Plus she has Anakin with her."

"That could make it worse…"

"How? He's responsible… when he feels like it.

"You don't think they're… no that'll never happen… What if… no, Oh! Maybe they… no scratch that…"

"Luminara, you're a Jedi master for Force's sake! You don't see me acting like this! Quit acting like a nervous wreck. They are probably on their way now."

"You're used to it." She sat down on one of the beds.

The next five minutes was spent in silence, then:

"THAT'S IT!!! I'm going after her." Luminara jumped up, grabbed her lightsaber, and ran out the door.

"Great." Obi-wan grabbed his lightsaber, and walked out after his 'insane' friend.

* * *

Barriss woke up to the speeder stopping suddenly. She tried to sit up, but hit her head… again. _Oh yeah, that's right… _She waited, and eventually felt the speeder rise slightly. The man had gotten out of the speeder. She heard his footsteps as he walked around the vehicle. When he reached her side, he opened the trunk, and Barriss sprang out. She tried to run, but was immediately immersed in a pain like no other. She fell to her knees and groaned.

"What's the matter? Can't run anymore? That's too bad." He grabbed her by the back of her cloak and shoved her into a doorway. Barriss winced at the movement, and fell again as she went through the door.

"Get up, scumbag!" He kicked her in the ribs and she writhed in pain. "Promise to cooperate?"

"Y-yes…" She coughed, and saw a dark red substance come out of her mouth. Blood.

"Good girl." He pressed a button on a remote he was carrying, and immediately Barriss stopped feeling the pain. She rose to her feet, and started down a long hallway. The man stopped at a door in the wall, and shoved her into the room.

The room had concrete floors and walls; there were no windows, and only a single light dangling from the ceiling on a chain. Other than that there were no other objects in the room, except one: A body. Barriss immediately recognized it as Anakin.

"You'll be staying here for now. Good night" He slammed the door.

Barriss ran over to Anakin, and shook him.

"Anakin? Anakin?! Oh, please don't be dead…Uhh…" She put hands on his head, and began using the force to heal him. Within minutes, he stirred.

"Anakin?!" She shook him once more.

"Ow, stop that hurts…" He sat up against the wall and rubbed his head, his memory slowly coming back. "What happened?"

"I think we were kidnapped… my master is going to KILL me…"

* * *

Hope its good, sorry if its gorey, I'm watching SawIII... but R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

Temple Times 

Disclaimer: I said it before, I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!!!

* * *

Obi-wan tried to hold up his dinner as the two jedi sped through the city. Luminara was driving, and normally that would be okay, but at the time Obi-wan would have been more comfortable if Yoda was driving instead. And that's saying something.

"Can you please slow down?" He yelled. She gave him a death glare.

"What?! Obi-wan, our padawans are out there, alone, and probably afraid, and your worried about SPEEDING?!" And with that, she hit the gas… again. Obi-wan could do nothing except grab onto his seat, and pray for dear life.

They stopped at a bar and grill place. This was the seventh stop, and so far no one had even heard of the padawans. Luminara led the way to the door, and went straight to the bartender to question him.

"Has there been anyone in here that looks like me, but with yellow skin, and different style tattoos? Or a human boy around the same age?"

"Maybe, maybe not." He smirked. Luminara already quite pissed off, grabbed his shirt collar and glared at him as she would if he were Count Dooku.

"Listen here, this is serious! If you do not answer me now so help me I wil-" Obi-wan grabbed her and spun her around.

"What the hell are you doing?! You always tell your padawan that the jedi do NOT threaten. Now look at yourself!" Her head dropped as she realized what she had said.

"Sorry…" She mumbled.

Obi-wan turned back to the bartender, who was now quite shaken. "Can you please give us a straight answer? This really is important."

"Yeah, uh, your friends were in here earlier. Two men left with them, and took off due west."

"Thank you." Obi-wan turned around, and Luminara was already halfway through the door. He ran to the speeder, and they took off.

* * *

Barriss jumped as the door opened. She was so used to silence that even the slightest noise could wake her. Anakin had fallen asleep, and still was.

"Hey, hand over your weapon." The man in the doorway pointed a blaster at her. Then it hit her, that entire time she could've broken out with her lightsaber, and she'd not even thought of using it.

"Now!" He yelled; shaking the blaster a bit.

"Kill me if you want. You will not get me to surrender my weapon." She tried being brave.

"Fine, then you wanna play tough?" He shot her in the calf, and pointed his weapon at the STILL sleeping Anakin. She may be willing to risk her own life, but not her friend's. He knew jedi, they were all the same.

"HERE TAKE IT THEN!" Barriss yelled through clenched teeth. She threw her weapon at him, aiming at his head. "I HOPE YOU STAB YOURSELF WITH IT!!!" She then began to try and heal her leg, using the Force.

* * *

Obi-wan watched as the city flew by. The speeder was reaching its maximum speed. He nearly flew out of his seat when Luminara slammed the brakes.

"What… the… kriff?" He glared at his companion whose hands were at her door handle. She leapt out of the speeder and ran towards someone who was parked at the center of the intersection. Obi-wan looked around. Something must have happened, three speeders were totaled, and one was in the side of a building. A wreck maybe? He exited the vehicle, and joined his friend.

"So they took off that way?" She said, pointing south.

"Yup, both of 'em. One had oil leakin out of his engine."

"Thank you, we are very grateful." She ran to the speeder.

"It is impossible to keep up with that woman…" Obi-wan jogged back.

They took off south, and sure enough, there was a trail of oil in the road.

"So what did you find out?"

"Two speeders were the cause of that wreck, and the man I was talking to said that he had seen a boy with the description of Anakin in the back of one of them."

"Oh, well that's good, we should be able to find them then."

Without responding, Luminara hit the gas and they sped of at a million miles an hour. Again.

* * *

The first of the two togruta spies was playing cards with his buddy, the second of them.

"I wonder how much we'll make off this one. We are finally going to be recognized, G'mok, this is going to be great." His buddy, G'mok, looked up from his hand of completely useless cards.

"Eh? Well I hope so; it's about time we get some respect." He laid down two threes.

"Yeah, we might even get promoted! Oh, yeah… I can see it now. D'kan and G'mok; head generals…" He waved his arm out in front of him, as if he were showing something to his friend. He put down yet another full house of cards.

"So, when are they coming to pick up the runts?"

"In an hour, they're coming disguised as one of those cargo ships."

"Really? That's a lot of space for just two passengers."

""Well, they should be making a few more stops after this one… Did you hear that?" He looked around; he thought he had heard the slamming of speeder doors.

"Hear what?" G'mok looked up from his cards.

"Must've been the wind."

"You have had way too much to drink."

"Well, It's not like it's-" He froze as a green beam of light slid across his neck.

"Where are they?" He heard someone speak from behind him.

"T-the h-holding room…" He stuttered.

"And where would that be?"

"D-down the hall, second door on the right."

He shivered as the blade was removed. He heard footsteps down the hall, as the jedi ran towards the room. He was about to run, when he spotted another jedi standing in the room. This one wielded a blue blade, and sported a red beard and hair.

"You're not going anywhere." D'kan felt the immediate and unexpected urge to speak.

"I'm not going anywhere." He sat back down in his chair and looked at his friend for assistance. He didn't help at all.

* * *

PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!! I hope you liked it! And happy late halloween! Since it's like, 1:00am...


	7. Chapter 7

Temple Times

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars.

* * *

Barriss almost screamed as the door burst open. Anakin was STILL out of it. _Force, what does he want now? _When she didn't hear him yelling at her she looked up, to meet her master's gaze. Luminara was standing right in front of the two padawans, but had her eyes fixed on something outside the barred window.

"What are you-" Barriss started to ask, but her master clamped her hand over her mouth in an instant and put a finger to her own lips. She then signaled for her to look out the window.

Barriss did, and saw a large ship approaching. It was a cargo ship, and it was slowing down as it got nearer.

_What is that? _She began using the force to telepathically communicate with her master.

_I don't know, but it looks like it's going to stop here for something…_

_Why would a cargo ship be way out here? This isn't a warehouse is it?_

_No, help me wake Anakin; we need to get back to Obi-wan, now._

They shook him awake, and told him to be quiet. The three jedi then started to make their way through the warehouse.

* * *

G'mok looked at the jedi, who was more focused on D'kan. He wielded a lightsaber, but it was not directed anywhere near him. He had been planning to run also at first, but after that stunt with D'kan, he'd rather not. He did have one plan though, it was so risky and stupid, and it just might work. He rose from his seat, being careful not to make a noise, and unlatched the girl's lightsaber he took earlier, and directed it towards the Jedi's head. He fumbled around with it for a moment, looking for the ignition button. When he found it he placed his thumb on it and started to apply pressure, when it flew out of his hands. It made its way across the room, and into the hands of the other Jedi who had returned with the two padawans. She handed the weapon to the younger woman, who then put it on her belt.

"Just what do you think you were going to try with that?" The first jedi, the one he attempted to kill, spoke.

"W-what?!" He was confused, the Jedi had not move at all, and there was no noise during this attempt.

"I sensed your thoughts as soon as you came up with that brilliant idea." He turned, so that he could see both men.

"Why is there a cargo ship on its way here?" The second jedi said.

"It was to pick up the two kids." G'mok said.

"What?!" She went over to a window, and discovered that there were three men entering the building.

"Out the back, NOW!" The four jedi ran out another door, and out of the building. They ran around a corner and watched the three men enter the building. They had various weapons with them. One had a blaster, one had a light whip, and the last didn't have a visible weapon. They waited for them pass and went to the speeder that the two jedi masters used to get to the facility. When they were all piled into the vehicle, they took off, and this time Obi-wan made sure he was driving.

* * *

Sorry this is so short, but this seemed like a good place to end this chapter... so yeah, R&R please!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Temple Times**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS, or any of its characters.

* * *

The four jedi arrived at the ship after about an hour. They all got in, and left the planet immediately.

"Why do we have to leave so fast again?" Anakin asked… for the eleventh time.

"We have to report what has happened to the counsel." Obi-wan said while starting the ship up.

"Why can we just contact them using our comlinks, or the Force?"

"Because, there are people here who want YOU dead. And we can't let that happen now can we?"

"I guess not… okay."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

* * *

When they arrived at the temple the masters when to the counsel immediately, while the padawans decided to go to the cafeteria. Why? Because they were hungry. They saw a couple friends, and sat next to them. These friends included Ani, Nakomi, and their masters.

"Hey, I see your back from your mission! How'd it go?"

"Well, we had to return early because some weird togruta dude decided to kidnap me and Anakin. So I guess it didn't go so well."

"Really? Hmm that's weird…"

"Yes, what would a togruta want with two jedi padawans?" Mace said.

"I'm not sure; my master just went to discuss it with the counsel."

"That is strange… I don't get why a t-" Mace was interrupted by his comlinks going off. He looked at it. "Well, what do you know? I have an emergency meeting with the counsel. Master Loorne, can you keep an eye on my padawan?"

"Of course." He said.

"Thank you, I'll be back." With that he left.

"Soooo… What have you been doing lately?" Anakin asked.

"Not much, just training… Although the other day 'somebody' put glue in master Windu's shampoo." Ani said with a smirk.

"Uhh, Master Windu doesn't have hair." Barriss pointed out.

"What? Oh yeah… then what did I fill with glue?"

"I don't have any idea…"

"You put glue in master Windu's… well whatever it is?" Master Loorne asked.

"Erm… Please don't tell…" Ani said.

"I won't but why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you put glue in his stuff?"

"It's funny."

"Oh, have you ever thought about whether or not he thinks it's funny?"

"Uhh, no…"

"He probably doesn't so after this stunt you should probably lay off the pranks."

"Yes master."

"You three aren't in on this too are you?" He said addressing Barriss, Anakin, and Nakomi.

"No Master" Nakomi said.

"Nope." Anakin said.

"And you?" Master Loorne said, facing Barriss.

"I um, well… erm……… yes….." Barriss said.

"Well? What have you done?"

"Nothing recently."

"What was the most recent?"

"Uhhh… You know that one time that my master was running all over the temple looking for her hat thingy?"

"Yes, that was hectic."

"That was me. And the other time when she couldn't get it OFF? That was also me. And that time when her cloak was green? That was Anakin."

"HEY! You said that it was the right kind of detergent!" Anakin yelled.

"It was; I just put green dye in it."

"Wait, all of those were you?" Master Loorne asked.

"Yup. And sometimes Ani helps."

"WELL THANKS!!!" Ani said.

"It is the truth."

"Do your masters know who's doing this?"

"Uhh, most of the time we just blame it on Anakin."

"IS THAT WHY MY MASTER GIVES ME EXTRA MEDITATING TIME??????" Anakin yelled.

"Yes, that is probably why." Ani said.

"Urg, you guys suck." Anakin remarked.

"You know, you are extremely weird." Nakomi said.

"Who me?" Anakin.

"Yes, you are strange." Nakomi.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm amusing." Anakin said sarcastically.

"Well excuse me." Nakomi said.

Then, out of nowhere, a ship crashed through the wall of the cafeteria. It was the same cargo ship that was to pick up Anakin and Barriss on Shili. The two togrutas hopped out, followed by a few more helpers. All were wielding blasters. Two came and grabbed Anakin and Barriss, but the other two padawans were in the way, so they had no choice but to grab them too. Master Loorne tried to jump to the rescue, but was shot down. The togrutas boarded the ship and took off. Leaving only Master Loorne, sitting there in the middle of the floor.

* * *

Masters Kenobi, Unduli, and Windu all rushed into the cafeteria, followed by master Yoda and the rest of the counsel.

"What happened…?" Obi-wan started, but immediately saw the HUGE hole in the wall and Saras Loorne on the floor. Luminara ran over to the hole and looked out just fast enough to see the familiar cargo ship start up its hyperdrive and take off.

* * *

I hope this is good! PLEASE R&R… Pretty please???


	9. Chapter 9

**Temple Times**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own star wars…. Or any of its characters.

* * *

Barriss struggled to sit up, but ended up falling… again. She had been at this for what seemed like hours, but was really only about forty minutes. The reasons she couldn't get up were few but extremely annoying. 1) Her hands were bound. 2) There was a bag of some sort over her head, so she couldn't see. 3) She was packed into what she thought was a broom closet… with _three_other people. Oh, and she didn't have her lightsaber. The togrutas made sure _that _problem was settled.

"Why don't you just give up?" It was Ani, she could tell. "Every time you fall, you land on my kriffing shins!"

"Sorry…" Barriss replied, and lay back down.

Everyone was in a bad mood. Not to mention the fact that the air was stuffy, due to the small space in which they were confined.

Later in the day, or night, (Barriss couldn't tell anymore) a man opened the door, and removed the bags from the padawan's heads. After Barriss's eyes adjusted to the light, she saw that the man was human. He instructed them all to stand. The first to stand was Anakin, followed by Ani, then Nakomi, and finally Barriss stood. She then realized that all four padawans were linked together using a mechanism that was comprised of two metal cuffs on each padawan, one for each arm, and a light beam connecting them.

The man led them to a loading bay of the ship. It was large, and the doors were open. Apparently the ship had landed. They exited the ship through these doors, and found that there was another ship waiting for them. The padawans whispered quietly to each other as they walked.

"Anyone got a plan to escape?" Anakin asked.

"We could sneak away." Nakomi replied.

"When? While he's tying his shoes?" Anakin remarked sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm only trying to help!"

"Well it's not working."

"Okay, well if nobody else has a plan, we'll scram as soon as he turns his back. Got it?" Ani said.

"Sounds good to me." Barriss agreed.

"Fine." Anakin said.

They continued on behind the man as he made his way towards the ship. Barriss looked around. The planet must be a tropical planet, because all she could see past the other ship were trees, other plants, and occasionally some type of animal. It would be easy to get lost, but also hard to be found.

In her little sight seeing session, Barriss almost ran into the man, as he stopped. He turned to another man and began speaking to him. She suddenly became alert to his every movement. So did the others, even Anakin. The man held a rope, the likes of which was attached to the light beam connecting the padawans. He held it firmly in his grasp, so even if he wasn't looking, the padawans could not escape.

After a few more minutes of talking, the man raised his arm, the one which was holding the rope, and passed it to the other man. _Began _to pass it, that is, for Anakin took off, half leading, half dragging the others. The rope slid out of the man's hand in an instant, and the four padawans made it into the thick forest. They ran for as long as they could, so far that they could no longer see the ship, or hear the man's yells. They were free.

* * *

Back at the temple, Obi-wan, Luminara, Mace, and Saras all prepared to leave. Shortly after the incident, they reported to Master Yoda, who immediately instructed them to search for the padawans. When all were finally ready, they boarded the ship, and took off. They were to use the thermal scanner to track the cargo ship. It took a few moments to detect the trail, but when they found it, they followed it.

The trail led to a far off planet known as Lehon.

"I didn't know there was anything out here." Obi-wan commented.

"Neither did I." Luminara responded.

"Nor I, do you have any knowledge of this planet Mace?" Saras asked.

"Only that it is home to the Rakata species, and that it is a tropical planet made up mostly of ocean, with a few islands here and there."

"Why would they come to such a remote planet?" Luminara asked.

"Hard to say, maybe there is an outpost, or perhaps they are transferring ships." Mace replied.

As the ship got closer to the planet, the jedi could make out the cargo ship, and a smaller transport. Then a question popped into Obi-wan's mind.

"Are the Rakata a peaceful race?"

"No, I've heard that they were known to strip entire planets of their resources, terraform worlds to fit their own shifting needs, kill entire slave workforces, and to eat and defile the bodies of slain enemies." Mace said gravely. The jedi sat, dumbfounded. Luminara's hand made its way to her mouth, and Saras's jaw literally dropped.

"Who would do such a thing?" Saras asked.

"The Rakata. They are a scientifically advanced race. Their society is corrupted due to long term use of the dark side. They show no liking to other species, and enslave them." Mace said.

"That's just… just… evil!" Luminara said.

"Unfortunately, it is the truth." Mace said.

The closer the ship got to the landing bay, the more activity went on there. The people there were rushing about madly, and as the ship prepared for landing, they started pulling out blasters. A couple fired at the ship.

The jedi jumped out wielding their lightsabers, and blocked the oncoming fire, bringing three men down. Immediately, reinforcement arrived, but these were also short lived.

After a few more rounds, the last of the men hit the ground. Most were only unconscious or wounded. A few were dead, but this was due stray blaster bolts to the mad scrambling. The jedi deactivated their weapons and searched both ships and found nothing. They were arguing about whether or not there were hidden compartments in the ship when a man yelled at them.

"You're never going to find them."

"Excuse me?" Obi-wan said; the jedi approached the man.

"I said you won't find them. They're as good as dead."

"What do you mean?" Saras asked.

"They took off into the forest. They won't ever be found. These forests are as thick and gruesome as the slime on a Hutt." He said.

The jedi looked at each other.

"Thank you for your advice, but if anyone can find them we can." Mace said.

"Suit yourselves. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"We won't." And the jedi were off, first informing the counsel of they're plan, and into the forest.

* * *

Into the forest! Hope you liked it, I'll try to update more often if I can. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Temple Times**

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars, mine it is not.

* * *

The padawans stopped at a large tree that was about ten feet diameter to rest. Everyone gasped for air as they sat down.

"Do you… think we… lost them?" Ani asked, through breaths.

"We must have… otherwise we'd hear them." Anakin answered.

"Good." She replied.

Barriss started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nakomi asked.

"We are free from those no good sleemos!" She answered.

"Yes but at what cost? We do not have our lightsabers; we are bound together by _these_" She rattled the hand cuff like objects, "And, to top that off, WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A KRIFFIN JUNGLE!" She shouted that last part and it echoed through the trees.

"But, we're free nonetheless." Barriss said.

"Uhg." Nakomi flopped down, defeated.

While the others were arguing, Anakin was studying the surroundings. By the looks of it, they were in pretty deep and that there must be water nearby, for there were many creatures scurrying around.

"Hey, guys, lets see if we can find a river or something." Anakin stated.

"What? Uh, ok…" They all stood again and followed Anakin to a small clearing with a brook going through it. It was only about two feet wide, and less than a foot deep, but it was still water. To the right they could hear what sounded like a small settlement. Completely forgetting about the water, they made their way to a village.

The padawans entered the village expecting to find a peaceful setting of people going about normal duties, but they were wrong.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure they went this way?" Mace asked as the four Jedi exited another patch of thorn bushes.

"Yes, they had to; see how the brush is trampled?" Obi-wan replied.

"That's because _we _trampled it! We've been going in circles!"

"No we haven't otherwise we'd have passed that stream by now!"

"Oh really?" mace crossed his arms and fell silent. Obi-wan was confused at his actions at first, but soon knew the reason. He heard the silent trickle of water behind him. He turned and found that it was just behind the next tree.

"Well what do you think we should do?!" He asked.

"I don't know, _Track _them???" Mace replied sarcastically.

"Fine then, _you _lead the search, see if I care!" He held his arm out, signaling for Mace to pass.

"Fine then I will!"

"Fine! You'll just do a lousy job as me!"

"No I won't! I know what I'm doing unlike YOU!"

They kept bickering on like this until finally, Luminara cracked.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND WALK!!!!!!!!!!!" Both men stopped yelling at each other just long enough to realize that they were acting like younglings. Without a word, both Mace and Obi-wan walked in a _different_ direction that they had been taking. They didn't get far before they heard the scream.

* * *

When the villagers spotted the four teens, they dropped what they were doing and _attacked_. At least half of them had blasters, and the rest sported various other weapons. They charged at the padawans and they screamed.

Anakin practically dragged the other three behind him as he ran, and the villagers were still chasing them. That's when chaos broke loose.

Somebody leapt out of the brush behind the padawans and Barriss heard the whir of a lightsaber. In a flash, three more figures jumped out of nowhere, and the villagers started blasting like crazy. Anakin had attempted climbing a tree, forgetting about the whole 'linked together' deal, and ended up falling on Nakomi.

"OW!!! GET OFF ME!" He scrambled up, and saw Nakomi, her leg twisted in a strange direction. "YOU KARKING IDIOT!!!" She winced as she tried to move her leg. Barriss and Ani swiveled around to see what all the commotion was.

"What happened?!" Ani asked.

"Mr. 'I think I'm going to climb the tree' crushed my leg!" Nakomi answered.

"I did not! It's probably just a twisted ankle or something." Anakin said.

"What do you think?!?!?!" Her leg was turning a shade of purple.

"I can probably heal th-" Barriss was cut off by a stray blaster bolt that missed her face by mere centimeters.

They all turned their attention back to the battle. The four figures that had leapt out of nowhere were none other than Obi-wan, Mace, Luminara, and Saras. By this time, the battle was nearly over; many villagers were either dead or wounded. One was attacking Saras with a pitchfork. Saras could have easily taken him out, but his arm was still injured from the incident at the temple, so this was a disadvantage. He sliced of the tip of the pitchfork with his lightsaber, and knocked the handle out of the man's hands. The villager took off running back to the direction of the village.

Now the fighting was over, and the four masters went to their padawans.

"The forest??? Honestly?!" Mace said as they approached.

"It's seemed like a good idea at the time…" Ani replied.

"Well it wasn't, five more minutes, and you'd have been one with the Force!"

"How did you find us?" She asked.

"Anyone that has ears can hear Anakin scream a mile away." Mace said, smiling.

"Hey! That was a _battle cry_! I did not _scream!_" Anakin said, trying to act macho.

"Of course you didn't." Obi-wan replied.

"I didn't! You must have heard Barriss or something! Anakin Skywalker does not, I repeat, NOT scream!" He crossed his arms and sat down.

"So, now that we've found you, we should contact the counsel." Saras said. He pulled out his comlink and signaled the Jedi counsel. All he got was static.

"You have got to be kidding me…" He stared, wide-eyed, at his comlink.

"Ahh, can this day get any worse!" Barriss complained.

* * *

And there it is! Chapter 10! I hope you like it please review!


End file.
